


等一颗星星3

by jiangjiang1



Category: underage-fandom
Genre: M/M, 战山为王-freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjiang1/pseuds/jiangjiang1
Summary: 骨科霸道温柔的总裁哥哥×漂亮高冷的明星弟弟
Relationships: 战山为王-Relationship
Kudos: 12





	等一颗星星3

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科  
> 霸道温柔的总裁哥哥×漂亮高冷的明星弟弟

“肖战，你疯了？”他用手不断擦拭自己的嘴唇。  


“是！我就是疯了！这么多年像变态一样地喜欢你，我也觉得自己疯了！”肖战几乎是嘶吼出声。  


“你说什么？”王一博神色是显而易见的恐惧与震惊。  


肖战看着他这副模样一下子火就起了，扛起人一把扔在床上，欺身上前把王一博压制在身下，不管不顾地再次吻上来。王一博不断扭动身体不想让肖战碰到，肖战一手抓住他的双手固定在头顶，一只手使力钳制住王一博的下颌，又吻了上来。  


“战哥，不要……”后半句话淹没在肖战的湿吻中。肖战的吻技很好，他的唇舌仿佛有魔力，迷的他晕头转向，他的舌尖探入口腔一寸一寸慢慢探索，他甚至情不自禁伸出舌头试探着触碰，马上就被卷入一场口舌交缠之中，水渍声啧啧作响。等他终于从炽热绵长的舌吻中脱身，整个人像脱力了一样瘫在肖战怀里。  


肖战顺着吻到他细长又白皙的脖子，钳制他的手往下移，探入衣服摸上了他的腰，他试着挣扎，奈何肖战手劲实在太大  


“肖战，你知不知道你在做什么？你放开我！你这是乱伦！”  


肖战重新压制住他，贴着他的鼻尖，看着他，眼神贪婪充满欲望，“我怕这个吗？崽崽，你知不知道我等这一刻等了多久，你知不知道在宴会上我忍得有多辛苦，那些觊觎你的人，他们都该死……这个咬痕，你以为我不知道是谁留下的吗？这些年，你们在一起……没关系，你很快会是我的。”  


肖战扯下自己的领带，不再理会王一博的挣扎，手段粗鲁地把他的双手捆在头顶，打了个死结，开始撕扯对方的衣服，湿热的吻从脖颈一路向下，吻到他殷红的两粒红果，停留在这，不断舔吻，手下还在不停地动作。  


王一博彻底慌了，被他的唇舌弄得差点呻吟出声，又生生压下去。他想挣扎，想拒绝，可他的手被束缚住，双腿被分开压在床上，根本动不了。 

“不，你放开我、你不能这样对我，哥，我那么相信你……为什么……为什么？”  


“崽崽，你大概永远不会明白你对我的吸引力有多大，你知道我有多喜欢你……”他的手停留在对方的卡通内裤上，一把扯下，随着上衣和裤子一起被他扔在一边。  


他的身上再也没有任何一块遮羞布，王一博难堪地别过头，泪水顺着眼角滴落在枕头上，他该怎么办？  


肖战坐起身，迅速脱下自己的衣服，裸身相对，他重新俯下身，带着虔诚吻住他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖，停在唇上，吻了又吻，他的手一寸一寸抚摸过他的身体。  


“别这样，哥哥”王一博带着颤音，哽咽出声，他从来没有想过他们会有这一种可能，他害怕极了，甚至开始乞求对方。  


“战哥哥……不要这样，求你……”  


“崽崽，你不想永远和我在一起吗？嗯？”肖战舔吻他的耳垂，在他耳边低语，手绕到身后来到小穴周围打转。  


“我从来……从来没想过要这样……”  


”别哭，一博，以后只有我们两个了……我只要你……”  


“不……”王一博察觉到他的意图，被捆住的双手不断推拒，肖战下了更大力气狠狠地压制住他，手指终于进入肖想已久的密处。  


“呃哼……肖战……滚啊”一博带着哭腔在他耳边喘息，身体被闯入异物的感觉并不好受，“拿出去……”  


肖战重新吻上他，身后的手指从一根加到两根，在他体内不断探索，手指加到三根，他突然撤出，王一博得以喘息一阵，却见肖战从床头柜里拿出什么东西窸窸窣窣弄了一阵，不一会儿，某个更大更热的硬物抵在穴口。  


“我爱你”  


“啊！”，火热的硬物闯入身体，疼……好疼……对方却还要往里挺进，他仰起头，不断地喘息，“不要……别动了……疼……出去、出去”  


“一博，别怕，乖……放松，你太紧张了宝贝……是我……是你的战哥哥……放松，乖”肖战看着他痛苦的样子，也不忍心再动，只好轻声细语地一边哄着人放松，一边吻着对方的眉眼。  


王一博疼得恍惚了，听见哥哥在他耳边温柔地哄着，像小时候生病被哄着吃药那样，吃完了，就给一颗糖，甜甜的，连带着哥哥的笑，一直甜到心里。他像从前那样顺从哥哥的话放开了身子，却没能等到那颗糖，只有一下比一下更凶狠的撞击，他倏地清醒过来。  


“呃啊……不要，你滚，滚出去!”  


“一博…嗯……你是我的了。”彻底进入的那一刻肖战叹了一口气，声音里弥漫着情事的满足，这个人终于是他的了。他舔吻着王一博的耳垂，一下比一下更深地挺进，听着他在他耳边难耐的喘息，之前所有的犹豫和不忍都被此时的快感冲刷得一干二净，他要这个人里里外外都打上他的记号。  


王一博除了咬着牙不让自己呻吟出声，已经没有余力再去抵抗他的进攻了，他的双手不知何时被解开，无力地挂在肖战肩上，任由对方在自己体内横冲直撞，一次又一次地沾染上他的气息。  


“别咬，”肖战轻轻地舔舐着他咬得血淋淋的嘴唇，好像在帮他治愈伤口，“别忍着，叫出来，我想听。”  


“不……嗯哼……”他的拒绝还没说出口，肖战却下了更大的力气挺进，撞的他这具身体仿佛变得支离破碎的，呻吟不自觉地跑了出来。  


“崽崽，感受到了吗，我在你身体里……我们是一体的……”肖战变换姿势挺着腰往更深处撞击，扣住王一博的手，十指相扣。伴随着身体的律动，他沉重而清晰的喘息不断落在他耳侧，冲击着他那颗摇摇欲坠的心。

————————————————————————  


“唔……不要了…求 求你，停下。”本就是第一次，又被肖战强制性地翻来覆去了几个回合，王一博早就精疲力尽了，这回实在受不住了，终于也开始求饶。  


“叫我的名字，”肖战在他耳边循循善诱“你叫了，我们就不做了，好不好？”  


“肖…战”王一博意识已经有些不太清醒了，只能跟着他的指示走。  


“不，崽崽，你从前不是这么叫我的，你知道该怎么叫我的，嗯？”  


“战……哥哥”  


“喜欢战哥哥吗？”  


“喜、喜欢”  


“喜欢谁？”  


“喜欢战哥哥”  


“我也喜欢你、爱你，以后我只做崽崽一个人的战哥哥好不好……”  


……  


没再听到王一博的回复，过了好一会儿，肖战终于从他身上起来，才发现他早就体力不支晕了过去，他又俯身，在他紧皱的眉宇间留下一个吻。  


“崽崽，对不起……”  


他抱着已经累倒昏睡过去的王一博进浴室清理。过了很久，将裹好浴巾的王一博抱出来小心翼翼地放在自己床上，替他盖好被子，自己也爬上床。一手轻轻抚上他的脸，一手搂住他的腰，俯下身吻去他眼角的泪，神色温柔，就这样抱着他沉沉地睡去。  


“一博……”


End file.
